Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to network management and, more specifically, to methods, systems, and non-transitory computer-readable medium having computer program stored therein to schedule communications and allocate resources within a network.
Description of the Related Art
Control systems, such as those used in the oil and gas, power, and utilities industries, may include multiple standalone automation applications (AAs), which may sometimes be described as industrial automation applications. An automation application (AA) may be associated with one or more devices that include embedded intelligence. Each AA within a control system, for example, may have standalone or generally separate network elements and computing systems. At a control system location, for instance, such multiple standalone—and often parallel—operating AAs may result in a large requirement for floor space, high power usage, and wiring duplication.